Bard
Bard Bard = Blessed with the talent of music, Bards can, with practice, play any instrument. These instruments can invoke magical tunes and songs that act as spells, aiding a party during their adventures. Bards are a thief/mage hybrid by nature, and possess some of the advantages of many other classes. They are true "Jacks of all Trades" which means they have many skills and spells, but are master of none. Bards rely on their charisma to empower their songs. Equipment usage Like all classes on Duris, bards have their own set of equipment they can use. Bards can use most weapons, and armor, also many magic items. *Because of their hybrid type it is best to select one style of equipment either int/max int/con using mostly spells as your offence or based or dex/dam/str/hitroll and going more to a stabber(rogue) setup, but all builds benefit from Charisma. Allowed races All but thri-kreen Basic Skills and Abilities Bards draw on basic skills from rogues, as well as magicians, but also draw on a unique set of songs Innate abilities Swashbuckling -Swashbuckling is a reflexive skill (automatic) that allows the combatant the chance to perform an offensive maneuver through a defensive routine. Skills ;1st level : 1h piercing, Awareness, Backstab, Bandage, Carve, Climb, Dodge, Double Attack, Fishing, Hide, Meditate, Mine, Mount, Parry, Quick Chant, Retreat, Scribe, Shield Block, Sneak, Swim ; 10th level: Sorcerous Spell Knowledge, Appraise, Lore ; 15th level: Listen :; 30th level :: Sneaky Strike - lets you do a special attack after a slight delay, has the chance of proc'ing a backstab, even on targets not normally backstabbable :: Instrument Skills ; 5th level: Drums, Flute, Harp, Horn, Lyre, Mandolin Spells ; 2nd circle: Mirror Image ; 3rd circle: Magic Missile ; 4th circle: Burning Hands, Minor Creation ; 5th circle: Concealment ; 6th circle: Dispel Magic, Infravision, Lightning Bolt, Ray of Enfeeblement ; 7th circle: Dimension Door, Fireball, Slowness ; 8th circle: Bigbys Clenched Fist ; 9th circle: Feeblemind ; 10th circle: Detect Invisibility ; 11th circle: Rope Trick ; 12th circle: Enlarge, Sirens Song Songs Songs 6th level: Song of Sleep 16th level: Song of Calming, Song of Discord, Song of Harmony 21st level: Song of Cowardice, Song of Forgetfulness, Song of Protection 26th level: Song of Peace, Song of Dissonance 31st level: Song of Flight, Song of Healing 36th level: Song of Dragons, Song of Harming, Song of Charming 41st level: Song of Storms, Song of Heroism 46th level: Song of Chaos, Song of Revelation Specializations 3 Specializations exist, they are the Disharmonist, Minstrel and Scoundrel *Disharmonists focus on offense through their voice *Minstrels have better singing capabilities and lore *Scoundrels gain new rogue class abilities and improve on the ones all bards have Disharmonist = The Disharmonist has developed the harmonic ability to resonate their voice and add to the power of their songs. This training of their very voice has increased their vocal ranges to enable top range notes to bring damage to their foes. Skills ; 36th level: Shriek * Aggressive, Single Target, Direct Effect * Type of spell: General : The astounding vocal range of a Disharmonist has given them the ability to utilize their very voice as a weapon against their foe. The terrible shriek of the Disharmonist causes disturbing damage to the enemy despite taking a toll on their throat, forcing them to rest for a period of time before they can again strain their range to such a high limit. Spells ; 9th circle: Shatter * Aggressive, Single Target, Direct Effect * Type of spell: General : Disharmonists enhanced vocal ranges enable them to understand the higher scale ranges of sound, and as such have developed a spell to hit the top harmonic thresholds thus causing damage and harm to the very bodies of their foe. Innate Abilities ; 31st level: Echo (Passive) : With their advanced vocal capacities, Disharmonists are able to play their sounds with a resounding echo. This can cause their songs action to reverberate and "echo" the original in a lesser strength. The effectiveness of this song echo is affected by their environment and terrain such as a mountainous region will enhance the likelihood of an echoed effect, and conversely you will never get an echo underwater. Minstrel = Minstrel's are the elite of the classic bards or piper, they have taken their pure bardic abilities and enhanced and expanded the power and ability of them. Their enhanced songs now touch wider ranges of scale, giving many different effects and abilities. Skills ; 36th level: Legend Lore Legend Lore Syntax: examine | : Long hours and intense study of the equipment and races within the realms has given the Minstrel a much higher ability to understand and ascertain the origins and makings of things and people. This ability has risen to the levels of the mystical "identify" spell of the conjurer. Legend Lore success is dependant upon skill proficiency and may require several examinations before proper identification and analysis is made. Songs ; 36th level: Song of Healing (Enhanced) ; 36th level: Song of Harming (Enhanced) ; 41st level: Song of Storms (Enhanced) ; 46th level: Song of Chaos (Enhanced), Song of Drifting (Drums) Song of drifting Non-aggressive, Group Effect, Skill based duration * Type of song: Transportation :A powerful Minstrel song that resonates through the air, changing the very fabric of the environment around you, transporting and teleporting you and your group to a new random location. Innate Abilities If the Minstrel has extraordinary skill level in a particular instrument, they are able to continue to play and sing while blind. Minstrels can also occasionally riff a verse of any song (pulse's a song) they can already sing, even if they're playing a different song, or use this to pulse the same song twice Scoundrel = The Scoundrel has long coveting the ways of its brethren, the assassins and thieves; trained and extended some similar traits of their kind. Their ability now far exceeds the limits of their other Bard counterparts, and are now able to rise and excel in these skills to a higher level. Skills ; 31st level; 1h Piercing (Extended) ; 31st level: Backstab (Extended) ; 31st level: Dodge (Extended) ; 31st level; Double Attack (Extended) ; 31st level; Hide (Extended) ; 51st level; Disguise, Trip Innate Abilities ; 31st level: Enhanced Flee Tips Tips: 1. When exping at low levels play song of sleep then backstab the mob for major damage. Beware though this song is agressive and will cause anything in the room to attack you. 2. The power of your song is determined by the level of your instrument. Try to find the best instruments in the game to become as powerful as you can be. 3. Songs can be notched passively, try playing a seldom used song when you have downtime. 4. You can cast and play a song at the same time, dont be afraid to heal yourself while casting your nukes.